A New Beginning
by Hala marie
Summary: Bella, angry at Jacob abandoning her, finds out what was wrong, he was a wolf, shapeshifter. She met up with Uley and his friends, but the results of that was rather no one expected.


**Hi guys/girls,**

 **My first story here like omg! So here it is, turns out that story i talked about on my profile page was not the right story for this so I'm starting out completely new. This Chapter will be the Preface and the second one is the main chapter, hope you guys enjoy it, this is a Twilight story and Isabella swan, daughter of Charlie Swan And Renee and her husband baseball player Phil, if those that are now reading this but haven't seen Twilight, as in all four movies, I suggest you do so now, and in this story, Bella will not be in a relationship with Edward, I'm so sick and tired of that pairing, sorry Edward fans, but they made that movie a little too emoish with those two together, quite boring if I do say so myself. So the pairing in this story will be Bella and Paul, so yes, this story will end up starting as a bit explosive, you've been warned.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

 _Preface_

 _Cullen had left her in the woods, breaking her heart into a millions of pieces. He knew she would get hurt, he shouldn't have left her in the woods, made sure she was home. There were other creatures out there, she could hear them calling, she heard a growl and turned around frantically despite her tears and saw a red flash of what she thought looked like flames and she fell unconscious, on top of the forest floor._

 _She briefly opened her eyes and whimpered at the cold when she heard a soothing voice. "Isabella Swan?" She moved her head as much as she was able to and saw a man, who wasn't wearing a shirt, making her confused, isn't he cold at all? She heard a chuckle. "No I'm not cold, but Charlie, your father is worrying himself sick about you after it had been hours and sent a couple of us to get you out of her, are you hurt any where?" He asked her._

 _So she said that out loud and her dad, Charlie, she felt a spark of hope, he's okay, but looking for her. She shook her head negative at being hurt, but she was tired, and it was cold, which he seems to understand as he bent down, gently put his arms under legs and arms under her, basically carrying her bridal style. "Please.." She whimpered and snuggled to his chest that felt so warm._

 _His hold on her tighten and he shushed her, "don't worry, I'll get you home." He said and she finally fell back asleep, properly this time._

* * *

 _She knew Charlie was so relief when he saw her in Sam's arms but also concern when he saw her asleep. It turned out that the man who saved her turned out to be Sam Uley, a man in his twenties that lived on La Push, which was a few miles from her home but a long drive for her truck._

 _Jacob Black understood her, in a way, so he kept his anger in check whenever Sam was mentioned, even though he deeply wanted to say something, she was great full. Jacob was like her sun, he brought her out of her depression, got her to eat more and move around more. She got a job at the one store where Mike Newtons mom owned had hired after a trail day to see if she could handle it._

 _She had been saving up for a new car, she wanted to able to get to La Push and back to her home without worry of breaking down and having to call someone._

* * *

 _She was crying on the front porch again. She got off the phone talking with Billy, the man who was Jacob Black's father. He said Jacob was sick and couldn't see anyone for a while since it was contagious. Which is honestly quite bull shit since she remembered seeing him with Sams's group the day she came by to see if she could help out by the forest._

 _It was obvious to the situation that he didn't want her as his friend anymore, probably because she didn't see him the way he sees her, she just couldn't._

* * *

 _She gasped in shock, it was late, but Jacob Black was hanging outside her window with a pleading look on his face as he mouthed 'let me in'. She glared at him angrily, feeling betrayed. And yet, she let him in anyway. 'Why are you here?" She huffed out, turning her face towards him, a glint in her dark eyes. He looked at her regretfully. "I wanted to talk to you, to apologize." He said._

 _She glared at him._

 _"As if I'll accept it, I'm done with men messing around with me, the first one left saying I was just a toy for his entertainment, then you left due to the fact I can't be more than a friend, which I thought we were, sadly, I thought wrong." She said to him rather angrily._

 _He flinched a bit at her tone but sighed in acceptance. "There's a loophole in how I can tell you why I had to leave, but please Bells, I did it for your safety." He said getting her attention immediately._

 _"Remember that day on the beach when I was telling you some stories,?" He asked her. She thought for a minute, remembering the story about cold ones, how she found out about what the Cullen's were. "Wait, the one with the cold ones and where wolves are the enemies?" She asked, curiousity now sparking her interest._

 _He nodded. "Very good Bells, just remember what I said in the story, I may not be allowed to tell you exactly but the truth in it is real and not a myth, basically my loop hole." He answered before he hesitated, almost as if he wanted to hug her but saw her arms crossed in a defiant nature, as if she didn't trust him completely anymore._

 _Hurt filled his stomach but he understood the gesture, if he wanted to be friends again, he would have to work to gain that trust back. Going towars the window, he gave her one more look, as if it hurt for him to leave but she scowled at him and nodded her chin towards the window. Sighing, he went and jumped to the tree, then to ground, landing on his feet like a cat would._

 _She went back to her bed and thought for a minute, what was the enemy of the vampire's? Besides other vampires they have a grudge with? She went back to the story Jacob had told her when they walked down on La Push Beach, where she flirted rather badly to get him to tell her._

 _In the story he mentioned the wolves, shapeshifters that shift in the presence of a vampire, protecting they're people and Bella gasped at the indication, there were actual fucking wolves! She wasn't able to sleep easily that night._

* * *

 **well here's the Preface, hope its okay, I'm not very good with this so if there's mistakes, let me know please and let me know how you think I'm doing so far and should continue, I currently just got started on the actual chapter one so the big bomb will be then. Read and review!**


End file.
